Never Giving In
by Blackwind137
Summary: Lovino Vargas always had it rough. He was always second best, always bullied. He's thought so many times about ending it all...But he always stops himself. Only one person is there for him, but they don't know now his pain...Well someone will finally try to break his barrier. Human AU, rated T cuz...Well, I can. Lovi swears (as do I), R&R! Maybe multi-chap..? Not sure.


**Hey y'all! I am back yet again~. I know I should be working on my other stories, but...I can't. I literally have to be in the mood to write them. And trust me. When I get in the mood, I can write for a bit. The first half of this (To the beginning of the restaurant scene) was done yesterday night out of pure fascination, then it was completed in the second day. Understand my point? I'm sure you do, y'all are very kind, smart and understanding people~. ^-^**

**I dunno if this'll be continued, dunno where this is headed, depends on how many people review, fav and follow! I like to know I have an audience. This one is without the help of MG6673.**

**Do not own, now on with the show! (It's a story, dumbass...) *Le sigh***

_~Never~Giving~In~_

"SHUT THE HELL UP, BASTARD!

He stormed away from the school building, making his way back home. When he made it back, he opened and slammed the door behind him, making his way up to his room and locking himself in. No one was home right now. His brother was at his friend's house, and his grandpa was out at work. He was alone.

Lovino had just came back from a stressful day. But even though it was stressful, he was used to it to a degree. He grabbed his Ipod and shoved the earbuds in his ears, playing Welcome to my Life by Simple Plan. He blasted the music as loud as possible. He plopped down on the bed, legs dangling off the bottom and arms out to his sides, the electronic sitting next to his head.

He thought about the days events. It was the same as usual, really. Go to school, his brother- Feliciano- runs off with his friend the German bastard and Kiku- a Japanese kid. Feli was a Freshman, and Lovino was your average sophomore. He went to his locker as usual, got shoved against the lockers as usual, called a fag, queer, asswipe, whatever they could think of, really. You had a few people telling him to just leave, that he was worthless, useless, not important...Then they'd go on about how great Feli's art was, or just how great he was in general.

He couldn't say he wasn't used to this treatment- hell, he was tripped everyday, humiliated every day, he was the butt of the school. Did he feel terrible about it? Oh fuck yes! Has he contemplated actually listening to the kids at school and getting rid of himself? Multiple times... But he always decided against it. He always ignored it. He always ignored the thoughts to cut himself, he always ignored the thoughts to overdose, run away, or kill himself.

It wasn't easy to think about. It wasn't easy to think that he shouldn't end his life...But there was always someone that counted on him, contrary to everyone's belief. It was the brother that he was often forgotten for. Feli...He loved his brother. His Fratellino. Every time he thought about ending it all, he stopped himself by thinking: Feli needs me. He would be so sad if I wasn't here. He'd be sad of what I would do to myself.

Sometimes he didn't believe it, but the way Feli treated him, you could tell that he cared about him. And that was enough for him.

"LOVI~!" Lovino opened his eyes, not realizing he closed them while he thought. He was surprised he could hear that through his headphones. Pulling out the earbuds, he paused his music and turned off the electronic.

He stood from his bed and walked over to the door, opening it. "SI?" He heard shuffling downstairs, and judging by the footsteps, he could tell it was Feli. He made his way down the stairs. "Feli? What are you doing home? I thought you were at the bastards house?"

Feliciano looked over at him. "Ve~ Please don't call him that Lovi! It's not nice~!" Lovino simply rolled his eyes. "Luddy's dad came home early and had to take him somewhere!" Feli explained as he dug through his backpack. Looking back over at Lovi, he smiled wide. "Anyway~ How was your day, Fratello?" He asked cheerfully.

A small smile graced Lovi's lips as he walked over to the couch. "It was fine," he lied. A phone pinged and he searched his pocket for the device. Pulling it out, he pressed view message to see that it was from their grandpa. Be back later tonight! Feel free to eat whenever! Lovi passed the phone to a curious Feli, who read the message over.

"Would you like me to make pasta?" He asked. Lovi thought for a moment.

"Actually, we're going to go out." Feli cocked his head in confusion. Lovi dug into his back pocket, pulling out money. "We haven't been out to eat in a while. We can go to that Italian restaurant you like so much."

Feli smiled big and wide. "Do you really mean it Fratello?" Lovi nodded. "Yay~! Grazie~!"

Lovi smiled at his brother and nodded. "Come on, we better hurry before it gets packed." With that, the Italian brothers went out.

_~Never~Giving~In~_

The streets were bustling with pedestrians. People going to work, friends goofing off, people walking dogs, anything else you could imagine, all walked along the sidewalks of the town. The Italian brothers did as well, Lovino constantly swearing at strangers who bumped into him or his brother, and Feliciano just walking happily.

Opening the door to the restaurant, they were seated and skimmed through the menu. "So, Feli. What are you going to get?" The elder asked, looking through the menu and glancing at his brother.

Feli hummed in thought. "..I think I'll have the-!"

"Look who's here~!" Came a voice, accompanied in a smooth French accent.

Lovino groaned slightly. It was the bad bastards trio...Okay, bad touch, but it was all the same to Lovi. "What the fuck do you want, you bastards?" He snapped.

"Hola~!"

"Ciao~!"

Lovi rolled his eyes.

"Look at this! It's the twins~." The albino said.

"Answer the damn question!" Lovi yelled.

Gilbert walked up and propped his elbow on the elder's head. "Ah, you know. Just, walkin' around!" Lovino swatted at the self proclaimed Prussian with a glare. This only recieve a laugh from Gil.

"Would you leave us the fuck alone already?"

"Lovi~ Don't be so mean~!" Feli pled.

"Oui, Lovi. Don't be so mean! Try being...I don't know, happy! Like your brother!"

At this, Lovi glared murderously at the French native. How dare he let that sentence escape from his mouth! Antonio, who was watching Lovino silently, saw the look on his face. But to him, something seemed a little off about the look, though he couldn't tell what it was.

The restaurant's doors opened and in came a blond man with piercing blue eyes. "Luddy!" Feli exclaimed. Lovi only glared at the blond. "What are you doing back? It thought you were with your dad?"

He gave a short nod. "Ja, I was. But we finished." Feli yayed and stood up, giving a little hug to the German, effectively making the latter blush. All Lovino wanted, was to get out of there...

...So he did. He stood up and handed money to Feli. "I'm going home."

"Ve...~? Lovi, why are you-?"

"I'm not hungry anymore. Be home before nine, va bene?" He glared at the German. "And if he's not home by then, I'm kicking your fucking culo. Are we clear, bastardo?" Ludwig glared slightly at him, but nodded all the same. "Buono." And with that, Lovi walked out of the restaurant. He shoved his hands into his pockets, making his way down the sidewalk in the crisp autumn air, still thoroughly pissed off by the Frenchman's words. Everyone wants me to be like him...

Antonio stared at the door that Lovi had just walked through. He didn't know the Italian well, to be honest. He'd gotten to know his adorable brother, though! He thought Feli was great! But the older Italian...Interested him. He wanted to get to know that Italian behind that rough exterior, but he was always shoved away. Though tonight's encounter really gave him that extra drive. He'd seen something different in the man's eyes. Something different than anger, or annoyance. What was it? He didn't know, but the comment about his brother was what seemed to piss him off.

So he made his resolution: He was going to get to know Lovino Vargas.

_~Never~Giving~In~_

**(Feel free to ask questions.)**

**There ya have it, first chapter (and maybe last...again, dunno) of Never Giving In! The title more or less just comes from the fact that I read so many Lovi/self-harm fanfics, that I give a different view on it. That he doesn't cut himself for one reason, and one reason alone. There will be a plot thickener along the way, so...Yeah. I have a...vague...idea of it. We'll see! I'll stop talking (you're typing, dumbass...) *Le sigh* Thanks for reading, leave a review, hope to see y'all later!**

**_I will not give in. I will never give in. No matter what what happens, I will fight!_**


End file.
